bluebirdsillusionfandomcom-20200214-history
Moments
"Moments" (瞬间) is Ayumi Hamasaki's thirty-second single released on March 31, 2004. In the Chinese Fullmetal Alchemist doujin Bluebird's Illusion a shortened version of it is featured in the opening sequence, sung by "ChrisFox." Lyrics English Your heart began to be scorched, and there was a smell of it It was the end of your dream, and the start of everything What you adored looked beautiful to you It became even brighter because you couldn't reach it The broken pieces of your dream Pierce my heart Leaving the pain That I should never forget If my life is transient like a flower I'll be in full bloom by your side And after watching your smile I'll fall alone, quietly How was the scenery you saw When you were pushed into an abyss of despair Your naked heart is wandering Having nowhere to go And is setting sharp thorns around For fear of being touched If I could flutter like a bird I would fly to you And offer my wing To your wounded back If my life is transient like a flower I'll be in full bloom by your side And after watching your smile I'll fall alone, quietly If I could flutter like a bird I would fly to you And offer my wing To your wounded back If I could flow like the wind I would reach you If I could shine like a moon I would keep shining on you I'll be anything If it can stop you from being seized with fearAyumi Hamasaki > Lyrics > Moments (English & Romaji) Romaji kokoro ga kogatsuite yakeru nioi ga shita sore wa yume no owari subete no hajimari datta akogareteta mono wa utsukushiku omoete te ga todokanai kara kagayaki o mashita no darou kimi no kudake chitta yume no hahen ga boku no mune o sashite wasurete wa ikenai itami toshite kizamareteku hana no you ni hakanai no nara kimi no moto de sakihokoru deshou soshite egao mitodoketa ato sotto hitori chitteyuku deshou kimi ga zetsubou to iu nanofuchi ni tatasare soko de mita keshiki wa donna mono datta no darou ikibasho o nakushite samayotteru mukidashi no kokoro ga fureru no o osorete surudoi toge harimeguraseru tori no you ni habatakeru nara kimi no moto e tondeyuku deshou soshite kizu o otta sono se ni boku no hane o sashidasu deshou hana no you ni hakanai no nara kimi no moto de sakihokoru deshou soshite egao mitodoketa ato sotto hitori chitteyuku deshou tori no you ni habatakeru nara kimi no moto e tondeyuku deshou soshite kizu o otta sono se ni boku no hane o sashidasu deshou kaze no you ni nagareru no nara kimi no soba ni tadoritsuku deshou tsuki no you ni kagayakeru nara kimi o terashitsuzukeru deshou kimi ga mou kore ijou nido to kowai mono o minakute sumu no nara boku wa nan ni demo narou Japanese 心が焦げ付いて 焼ける匂いがした それは夢の終わり 全ての始まりだった 憧れてたものは 美しく思えて 手が届かないから 輝きを増したのだろう 君の砕け散った夢の破片が 僕の胸を刺して 忘れてはいけない痛みとして刻まれてく 花のように儚いのなら 君の元で咲き誇るでしょう そして笑顔見届けたあと そっとひとり散って行くでしょう 君が絶望という 名の淵に立たされ そこで見た景色はどんなものだったのだろう 行き場所を失くして彷徨ってる 剥き出しの心が 触れるのを恐れて 鋭い刺張り巡らせる 鳥のようにはばたけるなら 君の元へ飛んでいくでしょう そして傷を負ったその背に 僕の羽根を差し出すでしょう 花のように儚いのなら 君の元で咲き誇るでしょう そして笑顔見届けたあと そっとひとり散って行くでしょう 鳥のようにはばたけるなら 君の元へ飛んでいくでしょう そして傷を負ったその背に 僕の羽根を差し出すでしょう 風のように流れるのなら 君の側に辿り着くでしょう 月のように輝けるなら 君を照らし続けるでしょう 君がもうこれ以上 二度とこわいものを 見なくてすむのなら 僕は何にでもなろう浜崎あゆみ (Ayumi Hamasaki):Moments - Lyrics Wiki - song lyrics, music lyrics External links * Moments (Ayumi Hamasaki song) on Wikipedia References Category:Songs Category:Music